Taste of Music
by serenity-neko-chan
Summary: It said that music influences everything and this includes young Kazuko, has been inspired by music always humming to an unknown tune, as she cooked her cooking reflects on the music she listens to. Now she is at the famous school Totsuki Culinary Academy, she catches the eyes of not one or two people but three will she survive? Slow updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Taste of Music**

Summary: It said that music influences everything and this includes young Kazuko, has been inspired by music always humming to an unknown tune, as she cooked her cooking reflects on the music she listens to. Now she is at the famous school Totsuki Culinary Academy, she catches the eyes of not one or two people but three will she survive or will she go back to playing in her orchestra.

Neko-chan: welp yes, new fanfic I have a couple of chapters written out from the other stories I have but I been reading and watching food wars and want to write a fanfic on it.

**Eggs taste like the sound of a harp**

**3****rd****pov**

As the orchestra was playing to the peak of their song, the audience gripped their chairs when the pianist left and took the hand of the singer, harmonizing with her singing with her. The audience was in awe of the voices that they heard, this was the last show with the pianist she was leaving for high school making her unable to be in every show especially when they sold out every concert As they finished the audience roared as the players stood up and bowed leaving to the backstage.

As they all gathered backstage all the members gave each other a hug and handshakes, as they all slowly turned to the youngest in the group as they handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers, the young one laughed and hugged each one of her members. The girl grinned at them as they slowly started crying about their baby leaving them, she bumped into the singer's shoulder who was silently crying.

"Hey, it's ok we still see each other I will try and visit plus come visit me! It's not like I am moving across the world!" the girl grinned as she gave her group a cheeky grin and laughed. Her long black hair curled around her as she spun around, the golden music note necklace shined in the light as she skipped out to her dressing room. As she, gotten to it she closed the door and let out a sigh taking out the contact in her left eye, relieving a dull brown eye with the pupil unfocused, compared to the right eye which is full of life.

"Ahhh that feels a lot better wearing this thing is hard after a while" she rubbed her eye that felt dry, Kazuko gently put the fake contact into its case as she placed down the flowers on the desk. Kazuko sighed as she removed the makeup that was covering the left side of her face showing a large scar that travelled from her forehead to her chin. she didn't want to leave her home but her parents wanted her to follow in their footsteps as a cook. She didn't have much of a relationship with her parents not after they tried to force her to take over their restaurant, so she ran away to her aunt the only one that supported her.

After several years of leaving her alone, her parents contacted her telling her a deal if she went through this cooking school and graduate, they would finally leave her alone. She did not want to even think about the deal but her aunt needed her, the money she was getting from playing was helping pay for medical bills. Her parents promised that they would take care of it if she went to this school and graduated.

"It will only be for three years, I can visit auntie every other weekend and play in the group during breaks and in the evenings I still can practice as much as I want." Kazuko gently said to herself as she undressed from her suit into her casual wear, long jeans a loose long sleeve shirt with a stream of music notes on it she had a thin jacket on she tapped on her shoes and most importantly she placed on her sleek black headphones around her neck.

As she collected her items and placed them in her bag, as she held the flowers in her hands as she left she hopped on her motorcycle. Turning it on and driven off home, ready to sleep off the day.

**Next day**

Kazuko lazily braided her hair, as she stared at herself in the mirror her left eye still glazed over without her contact in. As she let out a yawn she grabbed the colour contact slipping it in, as she blinked rapidly. It was the exam to allow her to go to this cooking school, yes she had the skills and knowledge to become a cook but what she loved and had the passion for was music. She dressed in a simple black shirt with a white tie and black jeans, she used to wearing a slick outfit for a meeting since being in the music world.

Of course, she had made a deal with her parents, they allowed her to have her music wherever she goes they even gotten the dean's permission but that is if she passed. She yawned as she gotten downstairs and smiled to a photo of her uncle, he had passed away from the same illness her auntie is suffering from.

"Good morning uncle, the house is going to be lonely you know after I leave." she placed three sticks of incense in the pot before saying a small goodbye, as she slung her backpack on as well as her violin case and opened the door.

As Kazuko arrived at the gates of the school she stared at it dumbfounded almost dropping her breakfast, of course, this place is where her parents came from. The smell alone screamed rich, high class and other things Kazuko growled shaking her thoughts before going to the exam hall.

As she arrived she spotted spoiled rich children, many which have gone to her concerts before. They went since their parents did as her hearing always picked up idiotic things coming from their mouths. Kazuko sighed did she have to be part of this group, where children who don't know how to walk on their own two feet without their parents. She gave the room one last glance and stopped on a redhead, she could tell he wasn't a snob as she picked up the smell of a diner it had a different smell from restaurants.

Diners had the homely sense to it, where you find workers and families where they wanted to relax after a hard day. Compared to the others that most likely hasn't picked up a knife to cook at all.

Just as Kazuko as touched her earphones and slid one in her ear, the side door opened and two girls walked in dressed in their uniform. Kazuko gave a dazed look to them, the girl that was holding the clipboard smelt like medical plants, it was a bit overwhelming. While the other girl looked like she owed anything and looked at the people in the room as ants, Kazuko's some of her senses heighten slightly due to the _loving _training she got from her parents gave her when she was young.

The blonde girl looked around the room and scoffed as she scanned the table of items and picked up an egg "Make a dish with egg as the main dish time is unlimited" she spoke out just as she finished a stampede of people running for the door, Kazuko sidestepped and watch them run out but one that was grabbed by the redhead. He questioned the boy he grabbed asking who that girl was.

Kazuko knew who this girl is as she seen her in nearly every one of her concerts, mind you Kazuko wears a mask while she performs but she has spotted the girl several times in awe of her group playing. She was also the Dean's granddaughter, though from what the boy is saying Kazuko did not care. From what she heard the girl is spoiled, the girl has never tried food that is for the people that work hard and earn small money.

Kazuko cleared her throat as she interrupted the two girls seemingly doing, something that could be turned lewd. The girls quickly parted and blushed to look at the person. "I will be taking the test and egg has to be the main part of the dish and not a side character?" they nodded and blushed a bit more as they heard Kazuko's voice it was a cute voice that matches with her height of 5 ft. She looked even more cute with the uniform she was wearing.

Just as they kept looking at the girl a hand landed on the blonde girl's shoulder. "Man you scared me, I thought you were going to fail me before I started," the boy said only to get slapped away by the other girl, she was yelling about does he know who he was touching, only to get ignored by the boy picking up a knife.

Kazuko sighed and stared at the food on the table, walking along she picked up, chicken eggs, crab eggs and the snack she was eating century eggs, she also grabbed some pork and shrimps. She slipped on her earphones on as she got into her zone, pulling her violin off at the same time.

Erina was too focused on the boy in front of her, as she scanned the paper in front of her, till her aide gave her a new piece of paper. As she glanced at it, she saw the name Kazuko Chiba she didn't recognise the name, not that she would Kazuko changed her surname to her uncle's while she used her aunt's when she played.

She saw that it said she had little experience in cooking, she lived with her auntie and had a job she scoffed another second rated chef just as she was about to look at the girl she looked at Yukihira to ask him what he was making. While the noise grew in the background, Kazuko listened to the beat of the metronome she was playing to keep her focused on what she wanted to play next when she leaves, chopping away and mixing the ingredients she needed until she got a tap on her shoulder. She froze and pulled out an earphone, it was the girl that smelt like medical plants.

"Please, do not do that again it should be stated on my paper that if I have both my earphones in I am not to be disturbed, but yes what is it?" Kazuko tilted her head looking up at the girl, Hisako coughed slightly looking at the paper in question, it indeed said not to talk to the girl while having both earphones on. Blushing at her mistake as well as the cuteness in front of her she questioned her what she was making.

"Steamed dumplings" Kazuko simply answered before turning to her dish, leaving the earphone out, as Hisako was about to ask her again Erina called out to her leaving the smaller girl alone with her dish. Kazuko didn't mind being interrupted as all she had left was to plate up, just as she plated up so was the boy.

Kazuko carefully walked over with her dish, when the smell of chicken wings engulfed her blinking she looked at Soma's dish it was simple yet inviting to her. She wanted a bite, but she soon zoned out glancing at her violin case and opening it up tuning the delicate object only to nearly break a string when a yell scared her.

"I hope your dish is better than that second rated chef, you have made steamed dumplings? They don't contain any eggs in it at all and what is this black stuff on top of it..." Erina was about to continue till Kazuko cut her off with her chopstick holding a dumpling between them.

"Eat first" Erina blushed and takes the food in her mouth, she gently chewed when she suddenly felt like she was engulfed by the ocean she felt a popping sensation in her mouth singing to her a melody, yet she could taste two other eggs harmonizing to each other. It felt like she was being lured by a siren calling to her she never felt like this before and the music that the food was singing to her was too much.

Kazuko simply looked at the girl in front of her that looked like she was going to lose it, she was panting and shaking needing support from the other girl. Hisako was wondering what was going on she never seen Erina like this before and quickly tried a piece only to be overwhelmed by the same feeling. Soon Erina recovered and looked at the girl before her playing with a violin and yawning.

"what was that, please explain your dish." Kazuko looked up from her tuning and looked at her dish, before tilting her head to the side.

"This is three egg steamed dumpling, the yellow dumpling wrap is made from chicken eggs and flour, on top, is made from century eggs and inside is crab eggs" As she cut open the dumpling orange little gems seem to be packed in the middle of the dumplings.

"But we didn't have any century eggs" Erina spoke out loud, that's when Kazuko pulled out a brown paper bag from her backpack and pulled a bluish egg out, cracking it open she showed it to be the century egg. The two girls were very surprised at this since the girl in front of them wouldn't have known what Erina would have done.

"I made these months ago but since I had a job that I need to practice every day I had no time to try them till today for breakfast, so I really just thought of this recipe when you gave me your exam" Kazuko gave a yawn before going back to her violin, playing a small tune while Erina and Hisako was in awe how could something like this was created within minutes, Erina stamped pass and turned to Kazuko to tell her.

Only to find Kazuko playing beautifully on her violin, enchanting Erina and her aide into another world this time they were in a ballroom dancing around having the time of their life till the music died down.

"Since I passed and my violin is tuned, I guess I will see you around" Kazuko seemed to have glided away before the girls could say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Neko-chan: I hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far also I like to give a huge thank you to TripWire-dono, they have an amazing fanfic that is to do with video game music-inspired food called "the guild" as well and we have been talking through in PMs a lot and they have been helping me a lot with figuring out my character and making her much more realistic.

This here is a rare update as I don't plan to update for the next couple of months since my life is getting really busy with work, during the time when I am free I plan to start fleshing out my character more to make her seem more realistic but I will throw in some comedy in, thanks for reading this if you did and if you didn't, oh well.

**Spanish Mackerel tastes like a relaxing Ehru.**

**3rds Pov**

Kazuko yawned as she sat behind a stage her violin on the floor against her leg as she held erhu in my hands and fiddled with it. she was dressed in the male uniform, but it was loose on the girl and the sleeves of the jacket was a bit long for her as it covered her hands not that she minded it. she continued to zone out what the dean was saying since she was busying practising a piece on her erhu, Soma was sitting next to Kazuko as well staring at the strange instrument. ignoring the boy as Kazuko continued playing the piece until Soma tapped on her shoulder.

"Can you go first to make a speech? I am kind of nervous" he made a sheepish grin to at the smaller girl as he scratched the back of his neck, Kazuko gave him a stare before nodding and stood still holding my erhu carefully in one hand and placed the violin on her back. as she slowly looked at the stage she walked up onto the stand and gently gave the mic a tap before speaking.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kazuko Chiba I hope we get along, but if you touch any of my instruments I will rip your arm off. " Kazuko spoke out and walked off the stage and pushed Soma on stage as she sat down tune her erhu again.

As Kazuko waited for the speeches to be finished as she saw the blonde girl that tested her came up just as Soma came off stage. Kazuko tilted her head to the side as she watched both of them bicker at each other, though it was more like Erina yelling at him.

"I don't know who you think you are but you will not pass this school easily, your speech may have been impressive but you won't last," Erina said as she flicked her hair back pointing at Soma at she marched off again. Kazuko yawned as she wondered did the girl just come here to yell at Soma, she actually heard a similar speech given to her when she entered the classical music business.

Kazuko shrugged as she looked at her timetable, as she stood up slipping her violin on her back and slowly played a small tune on her erhu. She did not care about this world she wanted to be in her own world of music.

In class Kazuko looked about, all the students were looking at her and started to whisper loudly to each other knowing she could pick up what they were saying. They were all dressed up in chef uniforms while Kazuko was dressed in her school uniform as she waited the teacher walked in, she glanced at them and noticed who it was.

Chef Hisao, she has met him several times at private events she has played at. He was a kind man that made her something special to eat as he saw that she wasn't touching the meals, the chefs brought to her. She told them she couldn't eat peanuts, but they still served her food with peanuts in.

"Everyone pair up we are making Kaiseki made of six dishes using spring ingredients that work with each other… you are working with Alice and Ryo as we have an odd number." he pointed at Kazuko, along with a black haired boy who seemed to have black circles around his eyes and a girl with silver hair. Kazuko turned to look at the pair and glanced at the ingredients.

"I will work with these I be working on the starter" Kazuko nodded to the bamboo shoots, Spanish mackerel and royal fern. Her partners shrugged and took whatever they wanted to work with the ingredients they picked, Alice chose to do desserts and Ryo did the mains.

Kazuko started to picture the piece she placed before coming into the classroom in her head. The piece was a traditional Chinese piece that made her picture a scenery garden that was in full bloom whenever she played the song. With the image in, mind she started to slice the bamboo up to thin pieces, as she did she tossed them lightly with salt before adding them into a broth. The duet that she was meant to work with casually watched her as they finished with their side and was waiting for the transfer student to finish.

"Hey what you making~" Alice looked at the girl with interest as she saw the girl coat the fish with some type of paste, before frying it off. Kazuko turned to look at Alice, before shoving a piece of bamboo into her mouth.

"You will see, taste" Alice surprised but chewed on the piece letting out a little shiver, it was seasoned well she could taste the flavour of the bamboo, but an earthy taste was seeping out like mother nature was waking up.

Kazuko finished up her dishes as she placed the tempura fern on the side of her fish, as she did that she pulled out some cherry blossom flowers and placed them on the dishes. Ryo picked up all the dishes and walked over to the teacher placing the dish in front of him.

Chef was pleased with Alice and Ryu's dishes like normal, but he stopped at Kazuko's the dishes in front of him screamed spring from the appearance. He took a piece of the fish and bit down, as he did he was taken to another world filled with giant blooming cherry blossoms.

The trees were in full bloom it felt like he was at the peak of spring and viewing it he could feel and see a river flowing through as the mackerel were springing about. As he took a bit of bamboo shoot the world around him again started transforming, bamboo started growing around him as he heard a piece of music he recognised.

Out stepped Kazuko gently playing her erhu, she was playing the piece ever so softly as if she was trying to wake him up from the daze he was in. As the real Kazuko placed a cup of tea in front of him, finished off the meal with a blissful smile on his face.

"Kazuko… you have grown not only your music causes my heart to soar but so does your food" he grinned as he scored her an A, Kazuko on the other hand smiled at him before looking at Alice who was busy eating the extra she made, the girl looked like she was in a candy shop tasting and loving each new food she tried.

Just as Kazuko was about to leave she felt someone grab her and pull her back into a hug. Confused she looked up and saw Alice nuzzling her head with her cheek, as she tighten her grip around the smaller girl, Kazuko gave a look to Ryo who was looking at his mistress in confusion as well, never seeing her act this way.

"Kazu-chan~ your food is amazing!" Alice purred as she snuggled into the girl. Kazuko blinked wondering how will she get out of this, before pulling out a piece of bread and spread some of the sakura jam she made shoving it into the girl's mouth. Alice hummed at the taste as she let go of the girl to hold the piece of bread. Allowing Kazuko to go off to her next class, leaving Alice in a daze as she was chewed on the piece of bread not knowing her target left her.

**Later that day**

Kazuko yawned as she climbed the hill that the map told her to go, she was currently going to her new dorm after class. Kazuko herself found that most of her classes boring she knew what they were teaching her, as her parents had already forced that most knowledge on her years ago. While the ones she did learn from Alice was in her classes and focused Kazuko to sit with her.

As she finished getting up she spotted the mansion, in front of her. Her aunt had actually told her about it as not surprisingly she also went here but dropped out when she found love with her husband, that is why she gotten ingredients with her as she knocked on the door. As her auntie said there was a test and she needed to bring some ingredients, during lunch she brought some from the school store it had fresh ingredients.

As she continued to climb up she saw the other transfer student, not wanting to yell she let out a loud wolf whistle, making him sharply turn around to her as he paused there waiting for her. Kazuko was pulling a suitcase as she had her instruments on her back, huffing as she caught up with the boy.

"Oh hey… you going to Polar star too?" Soma smiled at her, while Kazuko looked at the boy huffing out of her nose quickly as she knows that the boy has forgotten her name. Kazuko flicked the piece of squid that was in his mouth and continued to walk up the hill, till she saw the mainson pausing to take in the site that was before her. Soma seemed to froze next to her, before opening up the door and they both walked into the dorm.

As they entered Kazuko was taken back from the smoke exploded out from a door, the heavy smell of apple wood chips making Kazuko bring up her hand to her nose, trying to stop the smell getting to her. Just as she pulled down her sleeve she heard stampede she quickly pulls Soma to the side and a herd of animals came running pass them.

"You two are the transfer students that want to enter the dorm? Well, I am the dorm mother and you two bozos need to pass my test first" Kazuko turned and looked at the woman standing on the stairs, her auntie told her that the dorm mother may seem scary but she was a kind woman as well as the test to get in the dorm. While Fumio explained how to get into the dorm to Soma, Kazuko was already in the kitchen making a light meal, being that Fumio would have to eat two meals as there was plenty of ingredients in the kitchen.

Kazuko pulled out some chicken tenderloins, shimeji mushrooms, cherry tomatoes, an egg and finally some stock she made back home. Even though she didn't eat much at home she made sure there was always enough to make to take to her aunt that was in the hospital, as well as the doctor that was looking after her. She closed her eyes and remembered the soft lullaby her aunt use to sing to her when she was younger, her auntie sung to her as she slept the warm embrace, Kazuko slowly hummed the tune as she started cooking.

She boiled the stock as she cut the tomatoes in half and broke up the mushrooms, gently putting the mushrooms into the stock. As she cooked she heard Soma come in and look about the kitchen spotting her cooking something, he quickly wandered over to her and glanced at what she was making.

"Oh looks good, make extra for me too" He laughed as he gathered the leftovers he was going to use, Kazuko nodded as she stopped humming as the lullaby was in replaying in her mind, as the pot she was making it in held enough for at least 5 servings which reminded her once more of her aunt's loving nature. Kazuko continued to prepare the chicken removing the tendon and cutting them up, as she lightly seasoned them with salt and pepper before coating them with some potato starch. Yawning Kazuko placed the chicken into the stock along with the tomatoes as she continued to taste her soup, incase she needed to add some more seasoning to it.

As Kazuko was pouring the beaten egg into the soup she heard a scream making her turn around, as she saw Soma, keeping Fumio away from him as she was trying to kiss him. Blinking Kazuko quickly turned the heat off to stop the chicken and egg from overcooking and began to dish it up.

"Here you go, I call this midnight soup it is light and filling" Kazuko spoke as she placed one earphone in her ear as she listened to the metronome slowly tick to the beat of her song as she watched the two eat her food.

As soon as Soma bit down on a piece of chicken he felt like he was engulfed by something large and fluffy, it warmed him up from the core. The sweet yet tangy tomatoes hit him like someone threw some water balloons on him waking him up and chasing away any worry that he had before, he let out a content sigh as it the meal felt like a mother's embrace.

"You pass! Here your keys room 102 and 103 both are connected together and room 103 is soundproof" Two sets of keys were thrown at her, the keys hit the side of her as she tried to grab it, unfortunately, they were thrown at her blind side. Sighing she bend down and grabbed them as she walked to her room as she chewed on a piece of mochi that she made earlier with sakura jam.

She wonders if that the dorm mother knows about her slight disability and her musical talent which is why she gotten 2 rooms, most likely her aunt sent a letter to the dorm mother. So she was able to get a soundproof room as well as her own room. She place down her instruments that she had on her and placed them into the other room, but she kept her Ehru next to the bed, before making a phone call to her aunt.


End file.
